1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system such as a digital camera for obtaining an image by an image-taking.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been expected, when taking an image of an objective body such as a human in an image-taking system such as a digital camera or a video camera, to detect the objective body from a taken image (an image of the object) in order to set focus, exposure and the like suitable for taking the image and to apply various image processings to the taken image.
Since the image taken by the image-taking system is not always constant in the image-taking conditions, there is proposed a method, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-004287, where positions in which the correlations with a template image is not smaller than a threshold value are detected as the face area from the object image and the threshold value is changed according to the brightness of the objective body, thereby improving the face detecting performance.
However, the technic disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-004287 where the threshold value is changed according to the brightness of the objective body cannot sufficiently deal with the change in the image-taking conditions, and is sometimes insufficient in its detecting performance.